


Testing Pride and Patience

by oOoElvenGloryoOo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoElvenGloryoOo/pseuds/oOoElvenGloryoOo
Summary: Lavellan brats god, basically. Porn with a plot. CW: for cutting in regards to blood magic and for general power dynamics and I mean technically it's kidnapping so yeah. Do not abduct your exes even if you are an elven deity. A bit of blaspheming the Chantry at the end. I tried to write in consent but please assume everything is consensual and part of a pre established dynamic. I might write more, I might not.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The snow dumped down in swirling gusts, collecting in fluffy piles and rising higher in front of him. He scouted the fade for traces of her, the weather here reflecting the weather in waking life. The harshest winter Thedas had seen yet, and the thick pines of the forest didn't improve visibility. He expanded his consciousness up, blanketing the white frosted treetops. Footsteps. A flash of red, then nothing. 

This had been the pattern for the last week. He started walking when she stopped dreaming. He searched a bit more, and found nothing but snow. 

He'd left suddenly, without warning to his agents, and without food or water. Reports said she's heading north. You can only get so far north from here before hitting the Waking Sea. She'd have to hire a ferry during a blizzard to cross. That should buy him a day, maybe two. 

He knew she was destined for Tevinter. If she left Ferelden the day she stopped dreaming, which his sources say she did, she's not going all the way around through Orlais. His agent said she was moving quickly, with only a stop in Nevarra. But not before crossing the Waking Sea. If he didn't find her before she crossed, he had contacts in Nevarra too, and could send news to agents in Tevinter to intercept her there. 

There was a part of him that almost wanted to quit, because as long as he never found her, never saw her, awake and aware, and....and real, it was easier to pretend, to control his emotions. 

He shook off thoughts of what could be, may be, might be, and focused back on the journey. The sun reached higher in the sky, reflecting off the snow and blinding any unlucky enough to be out in it. Shielding his eyes, he continued on, the crunch of boots on snow beating out a steady rhythm. Until suddenly it didn't. Looking down, it was bandage cloth, soaked through with blood. Her blood, he could feel it pulsing with her energy.

A trail of red drops led forward on the path. He crouched and was more careful of the sound of his steps. His heart pounded in his chest. What if she was hurt? "Fenedis!" her voice cried from up ahead, behind a cluster of bushes, as she struggled with her pack. She's alive, at least. 

Her one good arm was bare and unharmed but the partial arm was a mass of bloodied bandages. She unwrapped the stump and gashed another large cut in it with a clean knife. He noticed she'd drawn a circle in the snow, and a triangle. The triangle had a bowl in it's center and she let the blood pour into it. "I call forth a spirit, secure in their purpose. A spirit of protection."

He chose that moment to emerge from the shadows of the forest. "Those circles don't work like you think they do, da'len." Her face turned ashen white. He knelt reverently and picked up the bowl of blood like it was treasure. "So this is why you have been gone. Would you really rather cut yourself off from the fade, from your dreams, than see me again?"

"You are a spirit of Pride, Solas. If you even really are him. For all I know I've fumbled the ritual and you're some other trickster." She looked at him accusingly. 

"I have walked a week in a raging blizzard, interrogating villagers and sending messenger birds to and fro, moving every power in the mortal world I had to make sure you lived. I would think that makes my purpose, however temporary, to protect you. From yourself, it seems." 

He inhaled the scent of the blood in the bowl. "It still hums with potential. Pity you're not really a mage." She ignored him and started bandaging her wounds again. "Let me heal your wounds. You risk infection." He reached for her partial arm, and she protested a bit before giving in. "You did this all in vain, you realize that, do you not? It's likely the sheer loss of blood that kept you from properly entering the fade. I'd have thought you wiser than this demonstration."

She ignored him, fastening her deep red cloak around her, fur lined and warm. She pulled on leather mittens, and put up the hood of her cloak. "Solas, I don't need a lecture. Fine. You're right. I bow to the infinite wisdom of Fen'harel, our lord and savior." She packed up and resumed north. 

Solas fade-stepped to block her passage. "Do you really think I am letting you escape? Let my supposed enemy slip through my grasp? That would be terrible for my reputation, what kind of leader makes such a glaring strategical error? You wanted to play mage and gain protection, and you will have it. I will keep you perfectly safe."

"Maker's breath, really? Really? You're doing this now? Oh no, don't follow me, I'm going to end the world and we have to break up, but make it a war crime and you're into it?" Her cheeks flared red from anger, her normally cheerful face the picture of fury. 

"I know what you have Dorian researching. I have access to networks you will never even hear about in Tevinter unless I tell you about them. What a fool you have become in my absence, disbanding the Inquisition and abandoning the power that held for you."

She had stopped walking. "First, don't talk down to me. Second, fine. You have me. Which means a lot of dealing with people. Socializing with lords and diplomats. You might even have to go to a dinner party to negotiate my release. A whole hour of small talk. And to what end? Either you destroy the world or you don't. If it's as bleak a future as you say, having me changes nothing. We were in the Fade, Solas. With bodies. We were in the Crossroads, the whole party. IN OUR BODIES. Surely that can be put to use in the process of setting things right again!"

He laughed genuinely. "You mean to stuff all of Thedas away in the fade like it's a cupboard! I have never heard something so....." He trailed off. Perhaps not so ridiculous now that he thought about it. 

"I would endure endless small talk if it meant I was blissfully wrong. If it meant I got just a bit longer with you. It would mean everything." He gulped awkwardly. You are letting your heart show too much, he chastised himself. 

He fixed a stern expression on his face and crossed his arms. "You are coming with me. That you do not get a choice in." A bird flew down, and he put a scroll into the small satchel it wore. "That was a message to my agents in the town north of here." He explained, as the bird took flight. "They will rent a house, and send a carriage. Given the enchantments placed on it, we should make excellent time and be home by daylight tomorrow."

"You said that as though there is still a choice to make." She seemed skeptical, but did not protest as much as he thought she might. He nodded. "Come. Let us build a fire until the carriage arrives. I assume you've brought rations?" He lit a campfire and gestured for her to sit. 

"Now I must feed my captor, too? Yes, I brought food, Solas, I'm not a complete fool." She pulled out a loaf of rye bread, a hard yellow cheese, dried fruit, and jerky from her pack, and took a long drink from a flask of strong spirits." She wordlessly passed it to him, a habit kept from sharing meals before everything changed. "Thank you" he said warmly, and took a drink himself. 

"So, you were saying I had choices?" She pressed the issue again." Chewing on a piece of bread, he answered. "Yes, naturally. Either way, you will have use of any and all of my resources and knowledge. If your theory has merit, it will be to both our benefits. You may communicate to whatever friends you haven't pushed away by now, or what few agents you have left, freely. I have all manner of messenger birds, and things similar to what Dorian gave you. You will not be harmed, and will have a stateroom of your own for the duration. Unless you'd prefer to room with me, of course."

"I suppose you expect thanks for the cage being gilded?" She took another drink. He laughed. "You are precious to me, and you are one of the people. I have no desire to cause unwanted suffering."

She narrowed her eyes. "Unwanted suffering? Is there anyone who wants to suffer?". His eyes sparkled in the firelight. "You'd be surprised, da'len, what people desire." He went back to eating. 

"Enough bullshitting, Solas." She tore into her jerky with more force than necessary. 

"I shall put it bluntly then. You can go about your visit as my guest, with no obligation to see me, speak to me, or interact with me. I will provide for your every want and need and that shall be that. Hopefully your theory is sound, if not, at least you tried. "

She interrupted him. "Wonderful, I pick that one. Let's start now, and sit in peaceful silence until the carriage comes."

"You did not even hear the other option. Perhaps it would be preferable." She scoffed and fussed at the fire with a stick. "Be with me. The way we were, but more. If I am correct, if it all will end, I want it to end with you by my side. It was a mistake to turn from you that day.". He reached out his hand and she did not pull away.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. 

"Surely you remember the late nights in the rotunda? The balcony? The stables? Camp tents? In Skyhold the walls had eyes and ears, we had so little privacy. You were as eager as I, if I recall."

"So it's a sex thing? Would you like a side of dick with your hostage situation?" She pulled her hand back and he sighed in frustration. 

"You trivialize everything, da'len. If we were not in the bitter cold I'd...." he stopped himself. She did not allow that. "You'd what, spit it out, then."

"I would take you over my knee like the petulant thing you are, that's what. You'd whimper desperately and grind against me with every hit, just like you used to. You'd leave a wet spot on my tunic and I'd smell like you all day. I used to tell everyone I'd spilt my tea, you know." He realized too late that the spirits had loosened his tongue more than necessary.

Before she could respond to his blatantly lewd words, the carriage arrived, skidding to a stop. They entered wordlessly, but she'd taken his hand again.

The journey was blessedly short and they slept through it. He'd not set out with any intention to so much as speak to her, much less renew their relationship. And what if she's right? His brain rattled off regrets and what ifs until they both fell into a dreamless sleep, lulled by the motion of the carriage. 

They awoke to sounds of a small seaport town, the carriage pulling up to a deceptively humble seeming home on the shore. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the regret returned, hitting him in the gut like a brick. She was already awake and alert. "I am deeply sorry. I was overwhelmed with concern for you, and was not thinking clearly. You may go, though I'd like it if you rested for a day. I shall not disturb you."

"Typical. You backing out at the last minute. No, I want this. But you will not speak to me like a Keeper scolding a child. And I greatly appreciate any help with the research. It was kind of you to look for me." She looked firm in her decision. "I'm still angry with you. Just to be clear."

"Truly, it was foolish words spoken by a foolish man, there's really no need for you to. I mean, not that I didn't enjoy what we did in the past, but, obviously...." He stammered out more nonsense as she picked up both their packs and marched into the house. 

"Where shall I put my things then?" she called as she climbed the stairs. "I'm sleeping with you, so shove that apology right up your ass, it'll be good company for your head."

She set about making herself at home, washing the dirty clothing from her pack, then drawing a bath. While the house had looked average from the outside, the inside was another thing entirely. The decor was a mix of aesthetics, sharp lines and geometric shapes meeting with opulent golds, rich velvet fabrics, and overstuffed couches. The bedroom walls had deep blue wallpaper, thick charcoal carpeting, and the ceiling was painted with all the constellations. Above the bed, which was dressed to match the walls, navy with gold trim, hung sheer curtains, draped with strands of stars and moons. Glittering quartz crystal stars hung from thin chains, catching the light from the room's large, arched windows. 

The bathroom was no less opulent, and blessed with the indoor plumbing you'd typically find only in Tevinter. The clawfoot tub was made of white marble, with high sides and gold plated faucets. The entire room was tiled in abstract geometric mosaics, and hung with ferns and all manner of indoor plants. A selection of choice bath products lined the shelves, and she added vanilla and rose bubble bath to the hot water. It was the perfect thing to relax her weary muscles after such a journey. 

She soaked for almost an hour, topping off the hot water every so often. Ravenously hungry, she drained the tub and began drying off. Standing in the doorway, Solas cleared his throat. "I uh, came to see if you're ready for dinner?" His voice choked a bit as he said it. She was even more glorious than before. She'd put on curves over her time at Skyhold, and soon her wiry frame filled out from good meals and hard work. Her arms showed that she could still readily wield a sword, and her thighs were lusciously thick. Her breasts were fuller, her tummy rounded and softer. She looked like the powerful elven women of his time, who cultivated an almost hedonistic aesthetic of sumptuous figures. "You are lovely, vhenan."

She dropped her towel, staring at him boldly. "Many people might have thought to knock. Would you care to stare some more or shall we eat?" She tossed the towel at him playfully. "Tell me, are there many people here or do we have actual privacy." she asked. "Certainly there are guards. They see what I allow them to see. We are quite alone, as much as it's wise to be." He followed her into the bedroom.

"Are you here for your first ravishing?" She'd reclaimed the towel to dry her hair. He smirked "Are you that eager?"  
"It's just the two of us, and you do not plan on touching me tonight in any manner?" She had a devious smile on her face.

"Yes, exactly. Dress and we shall eat. I have grilled salmon caught this afternoon. Roasted vegetables. Custard cream sponge cake with strawberries for dessert. I prepared it while you were in the bath." He gestured to her outfit laid out on the bed. 

"I think I'm quite happy just as I am, thank you. Let's eat."

He could barely concentrate on dinner, a raging erection is a great appetite suppressant. When a dollop of custard cream fell on her tit and she licked it off, he excused himself for the night. The audacity. The tease. And as he laid there having an argument with his cock, she came to bed, smelling of vanilla and roses. He turned over to say something like, wouldn't you be more comfortable elsewhere, but what came out was "Aren't you cold?" She grinned a self satisfied grin. "Now that you mention it, I am" and wrapped her legs and arms around him. Perfectly warm legs and arms. She drew closer and warm breasts joined the party. The feeling of her soft tummy against him was too much and he rolled over. She seamlessly became the big spoon and fell asleep, leaving him hard and sleepless until finally he succumbed to exhaustion. 

After a few hours of tense sleep, he awoke first. Somewhere in the wee hours it occurred to him that she was trying to goad him back into their old dynamic. He'd cursed himself a bit for being so oblivious, but that's what she does to him. Dulls his wit and pokes at his pride. She was going to get what was coming to her for that performance.

First, the aesthetic. She might have fallen for a hobo apostate, but he saw how she made eyes at the Orlesian noblemen, and how she talked with Dorian about fashion and men they found dashing. If only she'd seen him before, in court finery fit for a god. He slid on white silk pants, and tied the waist. He wore nothing beneath, a fact which was quite obvious in the right light. He topped it with a black robe, embroidered with a gold flowering vine motif, and clipped on elaborate earrings made of connecting chains hung with rubies. He looked into the mirror and Fen'harel looked back. 

"Solas, what are you...what in the hell are you wearing? Come back to bed..." her sleepy voice called from across the room. 

"It's nearly ten. Get up, quickly please." His tone was curt and he did not look at her.

"Come on, let's stay in bed and keep warm. I'm already naked, you know." She pulled back the covers invitingly. 

He used the mirror to watch her without eye contact. "Yes, I am quite aware. Hence why you should be up instead of wasting the day.". 

Surprisingly, she got up, but not without making a show of spreading her legs as she did so. Up til this point he didn't realize one could reveal their genitals passive aggressively, but there she was, doing just that. 

Keep an eye on her from the mirror, he fired off commands. "Come here. Stop. Right there. Kneel. Present yourself." She complied but not without adding "Finally, you get the hint.". 

"Your speech in unnecessary." He bent down and looked at her like he was picking an animal at the market. He tilted her chin, moving her head from side to side, then moved on to squeeze each breast like he was evaluating the ripeness of fruit. "Bend over, please." He spread her open, muttered "Adequate" and rose. "You may dress" he said, handing her a soft cotton gown. 

His erection clearly visible through his pants was not lost to her. She reached out to touch it, but was met with nothing, as he was halfway to the door. "I will breakfast downstairs. If you do not join me by the time I finish, I will be in my study for an indeterminate time, and not to be disturbed. You may make yourself at home, conduct your research, and have free run of the grounds." 

She was there in less than five minutes. "I am pleased you have joined me. We have scones and bacon." He handed her a platter of scones, studded with berries, and topped with a thick layer of cream and jam, with several slices of perfectly crisp bacon.

"You made this?" she asked. He sipped his juice silently. "It's very good." He flipped the page of his book. She scooted closer. "So what shall we do after breakfast?"

He replied "We will retire to the library. I will read peacefully while you write any necessary letters to your people." That's exactly what they did, much to her frustration. You'd think he'd forgotten about her entirely but every so often he made sure to tease her. Brush his fingers against her throat as he passed, or lightly grabbing her hair as he perused the shelves behind her. She had finished her letters and he'd sent them out, and she began poking around the shelves. 

"Are these your books?" she asked. "Did you have them delivered?" He looked up "Hmm". She stood on her tiptoes to look at the higher shelf. "Who is The Maker? Veiled Truth by Ser Alexium Jowns." she read the title aloud. "I didn't take you for a conspiracy theorist, Solas". He grunted dismissively. 

She jumped up and grabbed the book, opening it to a random page. "The Maker created the veil to hide the truth from us. When he returns, he will tear it down to reveal......" She paused. 

"Solas?" He ignored her and continued reading. "Solas!" He looked up. "Yes, vhenan?" She seemed hesitant. "Um, are you the Maker? Because it just occurred to me that you technically did..." He snapped his book closed, and looked at her sternly. "Stop. Please.". She did not listen "No, seriously, think about it, I know you don't think of gods like others do, but really you have to admit...."

"No. We will not discuss this further. Give me the book please." He placed it back on the shelf. 

"You always told me to ask questions, Solas, and now suddenly I should reign in my curiosity?" She threw herself dramatically onto the library's sofa. 

"What, do you want to be Andraste now? The Bride of the Maker? And here I thought you had a distaste for power." He sat on the edge of the desk, scowling. 

She laughed. "Is that your idea of a proposal?"

"Do you want a god that badly? Fine. Worship me, then." His eyebrows raised, daring her to continue.

She pretended to bow and prostrate herself. "Oh great Maker, how shall I appease thy ego and delusions of grandeur?" She stood up, amused with herself. "Like that, oh holy one?"

"You are perpetually insolent!" he hissed. He pressed her against the bookshelves and kissed her deeply. She sighed against him, finally getting the contact she'd craved. She ran her hand over the bulge in his pants, then began to unbutton her dress. 

Her actions were met with teeth scraping against her collarbone and a deep growl of frustration. He stripped off her dress and tossed it aside. Pushing her to her knees, he lowered the waistband of his pants. "Use your mouth. Please your god." He fucked her face in forceful thrusts, one hand bracing himself against the shelves, the other twisted in her long auburn hair, guiding her head. "Yes. Like that." His muscles tensed as he came close to orgasm. He pulled back. "Open your mouth. Look me in the eyes and don't look away." She complied, emerald eyes meeting his.

He stroked himself slowly and firmly, bringing himself towards his finish. "Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing, an ocean of sorrow does nobody drown. You have forgotten, sword-maid of Lavellan. Within My creation, none are alone." With that he came in great spurts into her mouth and all over her face. "Now the next verse. Do not swallow. Eyes on mine. 

She complied, ejaculate running down her neck, mouth full, garbling her words. " My eyes open'd, shining before me, greater than mountains, towering mighty, hand all outstretch'd, stars glist'ning as jewels, from rings 'pon His fingers and crown 'pon His brow."   
  
"You may swallow. Make yourself come before you finish the verse. Continue".  
  
Her words came stronger and slower now.   
"Sword-shattering fear filled me overflowing. Grandeur of godhood no gaze should defile." Her voice wavered as she furiously rubbed her clit. "Trembling, I called out: "Forgive me, Most High, I should sing Your Name to the heights of heaven..." She started coming half way through the sentence and her voice was lost to pleasure. 

Immediately after, they both broke out in laughter. "What would Mother Giselle say?" he said, gently helping her up and kissing her on the top of the head. "Let's clean you up, vhenan. You are covered in the will of the Maker."

Hours later, he could tell she was about to ask again. "I do not know. Perhaps."


	2. Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Lavellan free some slaves with fluff at the end. In my other fics Solas and Cullen have a severe difference of ethics and loathe each other. Also, there's no smut because it would not be appropriate given the themes. Content warning for Dragon Age elven slavery, and non-graphic descriptions of abuse in the context of escaping it. Also while there are pet play themes, I in no way mean to imply pet play is abuse. It's a mild kink of mine and I was trying to include it and the story turned political instead of sexual. I promise the next one will be hot and not sad.

“Greetings, Solas. I am writing you to say I trust you are taking good care of your “hostage”...” He entered the room reading aloud from a piece of paper, fresh from it's envelope. “And yes, he put that in quotations.” He continued. “She informed me of the situation and assured me of her safety. Any personal feelings aside, I hope you find success in your endeavors, for obvious reasons. If you need anything, if she needs anything, I am but a letter away. Dareeth Shareal, spelled exactly like I pronounced it, Cullen Rutheford.”  
  
“Solas it was five years ago” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “Get over it. Anyway, deal was, I could contact others freely.”  
  
“I do not care about your brief flirtation. I do not doubt your devotion. Nor have I had a word to say about anyone else you remain in contact with. Dorian, Cassandra, Sera, even. I want you to have friends. I do not want anything to do with a Templar. I do not agree with you seeking their aid, and watched them closely in Skyhold. You know this. You have had plenty of lovers, and I am glad of it. Your experience is blessing. Cullen Rutheford can go fuck himself, however.”  
  
“If it's not jealousy, then why on earth do you hate the man?” Her frustration showed in her voice.  
  
He crumpled the letter and it fell to the ground. “What if you'd been born a mage, da'len? He'd have been just as willing to lay with you except if you'd displeased him,what then? Rite of Annulment? Tranquil? He'd be duty bound to kill you, body, soul, or both. And a human! You trust them too easily, your time as Inquisitor made you soft to the danger you'd face without your prize rabbit tittle!” Solas took a deep breath. “My apologies. You are already aware....”  
  
She put her hand gently on his arm. “I”m not a mage, Solas. You pointed that out quite recently.”  
  
He looked down at her worriedly. “You are however, still an elf. You've lost your pedigree. Your shem friends are kind, and powerful, but they are only a handful in millions. You are not as safe as you often presume.”  
  
“So, I'm a naive child, putting myself in constant danger, then” Her tone became challenging.  
  
“Yes”. He'd regretted it as the word left his lips. He tried to save himself. “In a manner of speaking. When is the last time you've returned to your clan? Spent time in an alienage? You head towards Tevinter like you are untouchable, as though knowing a few outcast mages gives you a free pass through the city  
  
“You don't care about Cullen, you just doubt my overall competence. Great, that's so much better. I'm truly comforted, Lord Fen'harel.” She headed for the door for some space to cool her head.  
  
“Come to a party with me, da'len.” He picked the crumpled paper up and threw it in the desktop trash can.  
  
“You hate parties.” She said, pausing by the door.  
  
“I know. But I think it would do you some good. Be ready this evening. I will see to it the shops in town deliver everything you need for the event.  
  
“What kind of party? Why the sudden change of subject, hmm? Distracting me with a reward to shut me up?” She tried to smile even though her feelings still stung.  
  
“Nothing could shut you up, da'len. I'm not fool enough to try. And it's a party sort of party. One I learned of before you arrived. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go reply, politely, to your former advisor.” He brushed past her and headed towards his library.  
  
Several hours later, he was headed upstairs with a package. “Your apparel has arrived. I'll have a quick bath while you dress.” He set the box on the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom, starting the bath water.  
  
While the tub filled, he peered around the corner to see her reaction. She gingerly untied the gift ribbon, and laid it aside, gently lifting the box lid. She reached in, pulling up a hand full of chains and precious gems. She laid it aside and searched under the tissue paper, finding an elaborate bunny mask. He quickly got into the bath and tried to act relaxed.  
  
“You need to send a message to the shop, they only sent jewelry. I can't for the life of me get it straight, but it's definitely jewelry. And a mask. A fucking rabbit, of all things. Beautiful work but still. Ugh.” She held up her handful of jewels and metal.  
  
“There is no mistake. Hurry now, I'll be done shortly. If you can't figure out how to get it on, I will help when I have finished.” He said it with a straight face, and kept washing his leg.  
  
Several loud curses later, he heard. “It's so pretty but....” and she padded into the bathroom with bare feet while he dressed. “Solas, you can see my genitals for fuck's sake. A party sort of party?”  
  
“Trust me that's the only part anyone will care about After all, what else is a knife ear good for?” He said it as casually as he'd say the sky was particularly blue that day.  
  
“Ha ha, very funny. You're not serious are you?” She asked, eyes wide with shock.  
  
He cast a withering stare with his reflection as he wrapped a silk scarf around his head, covering his ears, before adding a wolf mask, and pulling up the velvet hood of his cloak.  
  
“Why are you covering your ears then? Out with it.” She visibly made herself smaller despite the confidence of her words.  
  
“It's not safe for an elf. Finish dressing. We leave soon.” He clipped his cloak closed with a gold wolf's head brooch.  
  
She slid on the shoes he laid out, and donned her mask, despite her protests. “Is this a sex thing again?” she asked, beginning to undo her long braid, hoping the long curls would hide her ears as well.  
  
“Keep your hair as it is. I do not want a messy pet. God knows what you Dalish would bring home on you.” He sneered a bit but dropped the routine long enough to help secure the end of her braid with a matching jeweled clip.  
  
His face softened briefly. “You are radiant.” And she was. The mask was ivory white, with pink velvet lining the inside of the tall ears, and the body jewelry was a system of woven gold chains dripping with pink sapphires, opal, and pearl.  
“I am naked, that's what I am. You say it's not safe for elves. And what precisely will happen to me if things get unfriendly, hmm?” He attached a thicker gold chain to the ring of the neck piece, which had a sleek white leather handle a the other end.  
  
“You will find cover and I will do what I did to that Qunari.” He tugged on the lead and they made their way to the carriage.  
  
“My name Ser Reginal Planchette. I was grew up in Orlais before taking a job as a trade ambassador. Not that anyone will speak to you.” He cleared his throat. “You will not speak to me or anyone else. If I tell you to do something, you do it without question. Not a sound, do you understand? I will defend you if I have to. I would prefer not to have to.”  
  
She nodded. “Where are we going? Can you at least tell me that?” She asked, glancing nervously out the carriage window.  
  
He gently turned her head towards him. “I see this is going to be a problem. Open your mouth.” He reached into his coat pocket. There was hesitation, but obedience. He pulled out a pink ball on a white leather strap. Fastening the gag in place securely, he gave her a self satisfied grin. “The finishing touch” he murmured, clipping a tag to the ring where the leash attached. It read “Nervous. I Bite.”  
  
“We are going the the Veilfire Club. Powerful men and women who like to show off what they own. The theme is Elven Gods and I am but a mockery of myself. In fact, I'm certain this man's character assignment is why his invitation made it to my hands. An agent saw an envelope addressed to the dread wolf and assumed. Pay attention now, we have arrived. Remember, no matter what, you are safe with me, vhenan. We will not stay long”  
  
He snapped the carriage door open with a dramatic flair that would have impressed Dorian had he been there, stepping down like he owned the world. “Five paces ahead. Keep it pretty. “ he commanded, tugging at the leash.  
  
He could see her working out exactly what he intended. She started off timid, head down. He tugged again, and held her head high. She was the prey of Pride, of the dread wolf. Pride is hard won, prey that does not fight is not worthy. She raised her head high and added an ass wiggle, keeping her face serenely pleasant.  
  
“ Ser Reginal Planchette as the Dread Wolf...yes serrah got you right here. Bloody good costume, too. What's this then?” The doorman spat as he assessed her, and it landed just inches from her feet. “She feral?”. Solas scoffed “You insult my skill. Training the Dalish is my specialty. Show the gentlemen your manners.”  
  
She bowed gracefully on command.. The doorman looked her up and down with a leer before opening the heavy manor door. “Have fun, serrah. Buffet is in the back. Open bar.”  
  
“Follow closely” Solas said, leading her to the back. “You will wait here while I get a drink.”. There was a series of hooks with the sign “Leave Unattended Pets Here”. Several elven women in similar attire were there already. A few bore marks of tranquility along with their vallaslin. He looped the end of the leash over a hook and left.  
  
“You from an alienage love? Or did they get you before your vallaslin?” the brunette elf on her right whispered, wearing the vallaslin of Mythal and little else. “Mine ain't so bad in private. Terror out here though. Got any wee ones you kept? Oh, right you're gagged. Just trying to be friendly.”  
Thankfully, Solas returned, casually sipping a drink, along with another man. “So she's Dalish, you said? Where's her tattoos? Mine came with that crap all over it already. Must be nice to have access to em before they get ruined.”. The stranger gulped down the end of his scotch.  
  
“You won't believe me when I tell you, but they can be removed.” Solas said easily. “If you can give me your name, and address, and the names of your pets, I can negotiate a group rate for you. If you've a favor to offer, it needn't involve money at all.” he handed the stranger a business card. “I might just take you up on that. You'll hear from me within the week. The quicker I get that shit off 'em the better. Thank you, ser.” He did a little wave as he led the brunette elf away.  
  
  
He led her around the club several times. No amount of dim lighting could hide the cruelty with which the pets were treated. Every so often, he'd stop and have a similar conversation, always ending with a business card and a promise of contact.  
  
“I have seen everyone and haven't the stomach for more of this” he whispered. “We are leaving now. I know you are holding in tears. You do not have to, look at every woman in your shoes. They aren't.”  
  
By the time they'd made it to the door, she was doing exactly that, eye makeup running down her cheeks in sooty streaks beneath the mask.  
  
The doorman chuckled. “No manners, and no stamina, eh serrah?” Solas ignored him and shoved her into the carriage first, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
He immediately undid the gag and wiped the drool and mascara streaks from her face with a handkerchief.  
  
She was visibly shaken. “That was not a sex thing. I mean, it was for them, the men. Maybe. But this, this isn't like what we do. I thought....” She choked on her words. “There were men there I met, made deals with, back when....they didn't even recognize me. I only have one arm. They probably thought you....oh creators, they thought you had...” She sobbed into his shoulder. “Why would you take me here?”  
  
“Because you needed to see. You needed to understand. Now you do. If you are aware, then you can help change things.” He offered her a second clean handkerchief from his pocket.  
  
“Would you have went if I wasn't here? Was it really an accident that you were invited?” She pulled back a bit.  
  
“It was an accident, vhenan. A fortunate one because yes, I'd have gone, and whatever agent that was willing would have been in your place. I will get maybe half those men to hand me their names and addresses. My agents will pose as mages to remove the tattoos. At our secure location. Where the men will go to sleep and wake up without slaves or any sign of mages or tattoo business.” He explained, offering her a flask of water, and a warm blanket that he pulled from beneath the seat.  
  
  
“You called it a party sort of party. I still don't understand.” He held her close, wrapped up in the blanket.  
  
“Da'len that is what's beneath the surface at every event you attend. You saw the men you knew there. You saw their so called pets. What do you suppose they thought of when meeting you? Being Inquisitor was a paper thin armor, but enough to keep you off the leash. It is gone now. Any number of things could land you in that position for real.” He sighed and rested his head against the window.  
  
“ I just....I needed you to see. You needed to understand the danger you face in Tevinter is the same danger you face all over Thedas.” He smiled wearily. “The sheer novelty of owning the former Inquisitor would be enough for some. It was mostly men this time, but the gender is irrelevant. The women and those between are just as dangerous in Tevinter. No one is exempt from lust of power.”  
  
“So what do you propose I do about it? You've obviously given it a lot of thought. I do have security measures, you know.” she asked, snuggling closer.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. “Do you remember the widow in the hinterlands? You returned her ring?” She nodded.  
  
“Last year, I was traveling back through there and I stopped to check on her. She had remarried.” Solas paused and she added “Aw, good for her.”.  
  
He continued “She remembered me, and she remembered you as well. 'Where's your lass then, with the glowy hand? Waiting for you at home?'. I hadn't the heart to tell her the truth, that I was sick with missing you. She pressed this into my hand and insisted I take it.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the dalish promise ring.  
  
“Solas, are you....I mean, you know?” She bit her lip nervously.  
  
“I can hardly propose to you after exposing you to such things as I did tonight. But I want you to know that I had it. I kept it for a reason. I am giving it to you. One day, perhaps you'll decide to wear it. Or you can keep it as a token of the past. It would certainly please the widow to know you had it either way. It seemed important to her.” He placed the ring in the palm of her hand. “Tevinter would be less dangerous for a married woman, sad and old fashioned as that is. They would not know my face there, and I blend into a crowd. Plus I can always hide my ears.” He said nothing else for the rest of the ride, nor did she.  
  
They held each other and slept that night, neither in the mood for lovemaking. The sun shone bright and early, rousing them from their much needed rest. “Did you really carry that ring around for a year?” she asked, yawning. “Questions already. Yes. I did. Every day.” He pulled the pillow over his eyes to block the sun's greeting. “I understand you more. Us. What we do. You have never asked to tie me like what Bull did with Dorian.” she rolled over to look at him, moving the pillow. “You're not that kind of wolf.” She intertwined her fingers with his. “It was pretty though, the ropes. Not like....not like last night.” He grunted. “Last night was an elven trafficking ring. We have a relationship. Your submission means nothing if forced. You can always stop. Say no. Leave.” His expression was serious. “I mean it. If you are unhappy, you have your freedom. We are equals until you choose to pretend otherwise for amusement.”  
  
“What would it mean if I were to wear that ring, Solas?” she wondered, laying her head on his stomach.  
  
“What would you like it to mean?” he asked, stroking her hair, admiring how the sunlight played over the coppery highlights.  
  
“Someday, I want an archaeologist to discover my bones and this ring.” she said. “The Herald of Andraste was married, they'd whisper. But they'd never know how small that word is, how inaccurate. I am yours like the salt belongs to the ocean. We are part of each other. No matter what fate has in store. You are right. I did underestimate the danger. I do not know if my security is sufficient, at least not til I get word back from Dorian and Maevaris” her words trailed off wistfully.  
  
“I would be proud for you to wear it for that reason. However, you are lacking the hand traditionally needed.” He patted what was left of her upper left arm.  
  
He took the wolf jaw necklace from the side of the bed. “My face may not be known there, but this is. No one would touch you, they wouldn't dare.” He slid the necklace over her head. “You should wear both, falon'saota.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falon'saota means wife/partner according to the project elvhen page and the elven dai translator.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, especially porn, please be gentle.


End file.
